1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for compensating for tension forces across the width of a moving web.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,306 discloses a known device which consists of a roll, which is supported freely rotatable on a shaft. At its two ends, the shaft is guided in rocker arms and engaged by a lever system. This prevents the two ends of the shaft from moving in the same direction, so that the shaft, and with it the roll, is supported pivotably only around one axis. However, this known device has the disadvantage that sliding motions occur both in the rocker arms and lever systems when the shaft is pivoting or swiveling. The forces of friction connected therewith limit the accuracy of the compensation of tension achievable with this device. In particular, compensation of tension is not possible if the difference in the tension force between the two sides of the web is lower than the considerable forces of static friction in the rocker arms and lever systems.